kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Kakegurui animated media
An anime adaptation for Kakegurui produced by MAPPA aired in July 2017. The animation was announced through a promotional video published by the company Square Enix. The video noted as well that the manga two million copies in circulation. The first two episodes were previewed at a screening on June 23, 2017, and regular broadcasting has ran from July 1, 2017 to September 23, 2017, with the final episode being an anime original episode drafted by Homura Kawamoto, one of the creators of the manga. The series is licensed and streamed by Netfilx and was later released outside of Japan on February 1, 2018, with an English Dub. During the "Hyakkaou Private Academy Cultural Festival" event on Saturday, January 6, 2018, they announced the series will be having a second season. The anime news website Anime Recorder previously hosted an image with the announcement. The second season of the anime, officially titled Kakegurui××, started airing on January 9, 2019. The final episode was broadcasted on March 27, 2019. The dub of the second season was released by Netflix on June 13, 2019. An official Twitter account and a website have been launched for the anime. Alongside the first season's DVD, 3 short films were included featuring short omake-like stories. List of episodes Season 1 - 2017 In the first Season, Yumeko Jabami enters the schooland and sturs everything up. She is a compulsive gambler and there are no stakes too high for her. With her friends Ryota and Mary she is going after the Student council and eventually the President of the academy... The opening song is Deal with the Devil, the ending is LAYon-theLINE and special ending song Is Russian Roulette of Love for episode 9. Season 2 - 2019 There is a presidential election, which of course works through gambling. Just as that is announced, a group of people, all tied to the Momobamis arrive at the school, fighting for the seat. Yumeko and her friends are as always in the middle of everything... The opening song is Kono Yubi Tomare and the ending is AlegriA. Cast Battle Royale To celebrate the broadcast of Season 2, the voice actors of the main cast were brought to a casino and played various games against each other in what they called "Cast Battle Royale" (キャストバトルロイヤル). The members involved were: *Block A: Yuu Serizawa (Yumemi Yumemite), Mayu Udono (Runa Yomozuki), Ayaka Fukuhara (Sayaka Igarashi) *Block B: Yuuki Wakai (Itsuki Sumeragi), Karin Nanami (Yuriko Nishinotouin), Mariya Ise (Midari Ikishima) *Block C: Saori Hayami (Yumeko Jabami), Minami Tanaka (Mary Saotome), Tatsuya Tokutake (Ryota Suzui) The segments were later narrated by Kirari and Ririka's voice actress Miyuki Sawashiro. In the first round, the voice actors played Cheating Allowed. The players who ended the game with the highest amount of chips were, in order: Saori Hayami (40 chips), Mariya Ise (32 chips), Karin Nanami (31 chips), and Tatsuya Tokutake (25 chips). In the semifinals, Saori Hayami played against Karin Nanami, while Mariya Ise played against Tatsuya Tokutake. The chosen game this time was blackjack. Hayami and Ise were the winners. Finally, the last round was a game of Texas Hold'em played by Saori Hayami and Mariya Ise. Ironically, Hayami was the one who won, showing similarity with her character. The Cast Battle Royale is still available to watch on Youtube and the official website. Gallery Videos File:TVアニメ「賭ケグルイ」第2弾PV【2017年7月放送開始】|An official preview of the anime's first season TVアニメ「賭ケグルイ××」PV|An official trailer for the second season, Kakegurui XX Category:Media Category:Episodes